In the related art, an electronic apparatus such as a printer which has a plurality of interfaces (IFs) for performing communication with a personal computer (PC) through a network has been put into practical use. A computer program (hereinafter, referred to as a “device driver”) for controlling the electronic apparatus is installed in the information processing apparatus.
As disclosed in JP-A-2006-333321, the device driver is installed through one interface selected from among the plurality of interfaces provided in the information processing apparatus. After the device driver is installed, data can be transmitted and received to and from the electronic apparatus through the selected interface.
However, the above-described related art may have the following problem. For example, as disclosed in JP-A-2006-333321, the device driver for the electronic apparatus is set up for a single selected interface when installed. Therefore, in a case where the device driver is installed through a certain interface, and thereafter, connection of the communication is changed to another interface different from the interface through which the device driver is installed, it may become difficult to establish appropriate communication with the electronic apparatus in the information processing apparatus.